dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Rushtongri/DC Live-Action Universe
Alright, we all know that there are tons and tons of rumors and ideas flying around for a Justice League movie and from that a Wonder Woman movie and a Flash film. This is my idea for a way to go at it. -Green Lantern- done-'' ''-''Dark Knight Trilogy- ''done -Man of Steel- done-'' '' -''I don't know what is going to be thrown into to this film possibly relating to a Justice League film. But, I'm going to assume that nothing will be mentioned for purposes for this article. -The Flash Film -My logic is that introducing this secondary character (''although being immensely famous) would help start to open up the expanded world of DC superheroes which Green Lantern started to do. I think this film should include easter eggs about the world they're in by including news reels talking about Superman in Metropolis or a memorial segement for Batman in Gotham. I think this film should be a mix of the Dark Knight and Green Lantern intensity, its a movie that can't be as real as Dark Knight was, but I think you can definetely give it a further sense of reality tha Green Lantern by making it more real and less CGI. -Reintroduce Aquaman Pilot -Honestly, the Aquaman pilot was awesome, I can't see why CW would pass on it. A series of Aquaman films in my opinion really wouldn't help create a more understood character. Aquaman, liek Green Arrow, is a third layer character in my books, he's a part of the league, but he isn't head honcho or anything. I think that a television series would really help develop his character and start tying the DC World together with cameos from possible the Flash, green Lantern, or Green Arrow (who is getting his own show). Aquaman is a founding memeber of the Justice League and I think it makes sense that he gets a show to have it creep up among audiences without it being that main idea for a film. Also, it gives fans something to watch during the long breaks between feature films. -Wonder Woman film feauturing a Superman Cameo towards the end -After you get these secondary characters established and present in the universe, its time to get a film out there to get more people intrested. Wonder Woman is part of the trinity (Superman check, ''Wonder Woman ''check, ''and Batman ''check-read further). Now that all three of the trinity will be accounted for, and the secondary characters and foudning members already in place, Warner Bros. is now ready to do Justice League. Now, none of these films have a significant inpact on one another, easter eggs can be placed in a lot, but I think Wonder Woman is where to start. Superman needs to come in at the end as a releiver, this is where the characters can come together. -Justice League Formation film -Finally, all the main characters are acounted for (except for Martian Manhunter). I think a good way to do this is to go the route the New 52 book is going which will be a perfect way to reintroduce Batman. Gotham is currently under the protection of Nightwing (John Blake). However, a new, powerful criminal, must be alien, is threating Gotham and Nightwing alone can't protect it. So, Bruce Wayne, who has been watching the news, decides that he misses Gotham/Batman too much (yah it sounds cheesy but its a start). So, he returns to Gotham to dawn his cape and cowl once more maybe even with Catwoman. While in Gotham as Batman, Green Lantern intervenes shocked to find out that Batman has returned. The two have their issues as they do in the book, but eventually, they come to peace with each other. Now, on the other side of the team, another threat become imminent bring the attention of Aquaman, the Flash, and Wonder Woman to attention, who all don't really know very much about each other. The three of them have a better meeting than Batman and Green Lantern and become allies. A third thret, related to both the Gotham City threat and the second threat, brings all of the heroes together in Metropolis where the final showdown takes place, after several fights within due to strategical differences, they start to work better together, once the threat is eliminated, they start talking and decide it's better if they can all settle differences and become the Justice League rather than all working alone. Now this plot is a stretch, but this is the only way I can really think of bringing Batman back from Nolan's trilogy. Honestly, I think a Batman reboot so soon would be stupid, most of the audiences would get confused with Nolan's Batman and the new one, and I don't see how you can beat Christian Bale. Including Nightwing and Catwoman I think will be important because it really creates a larger superhero picture, and Batman at the moment is the most developed character out of all of them. Overaall, I think this is the way to go for the first film which would end phase 1: Origins. -Superman/Wonder Woman/the Flash sequels -These three sequels can probably come out relatively close to each other and have close relativity to each other, hell, one of them could include Batman or Green Lantern cameos. I think these three sequels would be the easiest to do because they are very grounded to Earth and can easily relate to each other that Green Lantern can't do persay. This is where I would introduce some characters who eventually join the Legion of Doom, including the Cheetah and maybe Mirror Master (basing these after Justice League Doom) however, Bane wouldn't be involved due to his death in DKR and neither would the Joker. So, once these three movies are done and relate to each other, you can start inching more towards another Justice League movie. -Green Lantern 2- -This movie would be the most seperated from the others. This film would play off of the post-credit scene in Green Lantern. It would mostly take place in space and feature the Sinsestro corps war. This will feature more lanterns and a more glactic overview to the DC Universe. By creating the more alien feel to the universe, you can more easily introduce Martian Manhunter and Darkseid. I think this movie should also delve into the other lantern corps specifically the Star Sapphires and introduce the Carol Ferris storylines joinging the Star Sapphires towards the end. I think this is the film to intorduce Darkseid as a partial cameo to be later involved in another Justice League film. -Green Arrow TV show- -This is the point where Green Arrow shoudl start getting involved, and not just get involved alone, bring Black Canary with. The time span between this point in the films and all the way back to the begginging is a long enough to introuce Black Canary on the show. Green Arrow can start taking flight with cameos from the other Leagers. -Aquaman Show- -I think this point in a point when the Aquaman show can either end, or it can become for Justice League oriented. I feel that Aquaman's complete origin story will be revealed and his life will now be directed towards the Justice League. -Justice League 2- -It's finally time for another film. This time, you start off right from the bat with the Justice League in their high and mighty glory. This is the film to bring in Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, and Black Canary into the league from their respected films mentioned before. This is the film to introduce Darkseid as the main villain leaving room for the Legion of Doom for the 3rd film. This is also where John Stewart might be involved along with Cyborg. I would definetily have a Gotham/Batman related part because another Batman film isn't coming anytime soon. This is where the Riddler should be introduced as a small but pivitol roll for the future films. I think this should be one epic film of awesomeness with a strong plot that can easily let the League flow back into their own solo work. -Aquaman TV Show- -This is the point int the show, if still on, where there should be many cameos from the League and it should be often referencced. -Green Arrow TV Show- -Many of the same thing apply for this show as they do for Aquaman. Decision time. Warner Bros. Needs to decide now if a third Justice League film will be the end or just to keep going with the stories. Honestly, they can throw another Superman/Wonder Woman/Flash/or Green Lantern movie just to set up the final film in my opinion. The solo film would feature many cameos toward the end making a borderline Justice League film. I think the final film should be a strong way to end it. Don't be afraid to kill someone, Batman and Green Arrow are only human and aren't invincible like Superman or Wonder woman, so they shouldn't be. The 3rd film should be very very very powerful and emotional. It should be the perfect end to this monstrous franchise. The Legion of Doom should be involved including the Cheetah, Riddler, Carol Ferris, etc. and should be just absolutely epic. I would be happy with a finale like that, but Warner Bros. might want to keep it going so, I would say, make a Catwoman/Nightwing film, introduce more characters in the league like Plastic Man, the Atom, Icon, etc. Maybe introduce Supergirl? Warner Bros. can keep letting it grow, but they should understand that at a certain point, the actors will get sick of their characters. honestly even the Justice League film would be stretching in for Chrsitian Bale who next year would be Batman for 10 years now. These are my thoughts on strategy for this universe. Sorry, but I don't have a fancast except for the roles already cast by films already made. Category:Blog posts